InuGames
by Marceline the Vamp. Queen
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is fighting her feelings for a guy she barely knows WHILE fighting for her life! What'll she do? Will she and Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku team up? Or will they HAVE to to survive?


**The Reaping**

** "Kagome! Wake up, sis!" Sota interrupted my sleep. "It's the third Quarter Quell!"**

** I shoved my eyes open.**

** The Hunger Games. The Reaping. Everything swirled into my mind like a crazy beehive about to burst. One girl and one boy between the ages 12-18 would be plucked from their districts and sent to the Capitol to fight to the death for the Gamemaker's entertainment. They make me sick!**

** Shippo burst into the door. He turned twelve just last week; he was eligible to enter the Games now. I'm 15, now.**

** Sota is ten; funny, since Shippo is called a 'demon' with fox feet and a fox tail, and he's so small he looks like he's five. He's also my adopted brother.**

** Shippo leaped into my arms and hugged me. He may be 12, but he sure acts like he's 5!**

** Buyo rubbed against Sota's leg and purred.**

** "Let's go eat," I suggested, leading everyone into the kitchen.**

** "Good morning, Kagome!" Mom greeted after I changed into something elegant.**

** "Hello, Kagome!" Gramps smiled grimly.**

** We ate in grim silence, afraid of the odds.**

** Shippo is 12, so he gets one slip into the bowl with his name on it. When you're 13, you get 2, 14, 3, and for me, 15, I get 4.**

** But here's the catch; you could buy Tesserae, just a bunch of grain, bread, and other vital things, and gain one more slip in the bowl. I can get 1 for each of the family, including myself.**

** So that's exactly 9. But, this year, they've decided to double the amount because of the Quarter Quell. So I have 18 out of about 1,000 girls and Shippo has 2 out of 1,000 boys.**

** Not so bad, right? Wrong!**

** I swear sometimes they add extra slips to pick a specific person!**

** As we walked to the square in our nice clothes, mine being a while long sleeved shirt with a green skirt and collar and a red ascot thing, Shippo's being a turquoise kimono-looking shirt with leaves on it, a fur vest, and blue pants and his hair in a cute little bow, I couldn't help but think about _him._**

** About five years ago, I was only 10, a boy named Inuyasha-a half demon with cute dog ears-moved into our district. He's strong, handsome, and, well, kick ass!**

** He had no father, like me, and took care of his mom.**

** He's a master at sword combat, and I'm a master of archery.**

** We'd make a great team...**

** "Welcome, welcome!" Effie Trinket, District 12's escort who wore a ridiculous pink wig, greeted cheerfully. "Since it's the third Quarter Quell, we are changing the rules. The first change is the number of people being picked; 2 girls will be chosen, and 3 boys."**

** I stood next to Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Sango; my four best friends.**

** "Hey, Kagome!" They all greeted grimly.**

** "Hey," I replied, just as grim.**

** "Now," Mayor Kaede interrupted, "before we choose the Tributes, I want ye all to ****know that there are **_**more **_**rules to be changed. Instead of just a token, ye can bring a pet of ye choosing, if you wish."**

** Sango brightened up. She had a two tailed demon cat, Kirara, she loved most of all. Maybe being in the Games this year won't be so bad after all!**

** "Now, ladies first!" Effie reached into the bowl and pulled out two slips with a name on them. "Our girl Tributes this year are... Kagome Higurashi and Sango Taijiya!"**

** We froze. Time froze.**

** Inuyasha looked at me with sorrow, shock, and something more... Protection? I couldn't tell as we walked robotically up the stage.**

** "Now, our gentlemen!" She reached in and grabbed three slips.**

** Just then, finally, our more or less 'mentor' walked on stage. Mushin was obviously drunk and was dizzy. I lead him to his chair and Effie slowly opened the slips.**

** I held my breath. **_**Not Shippo, not Shippo, not Shippo!**_

** "Inuyasha Takahashi, Miroku Mushin, and Shippo Higurashi!"**

** A tear threatened to leak out of my eye. "No..." My voice cracked.**

** I saw Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri with wide, tear filled eyes looking up at me. Mom, Sota, and Gramps had tears, as well.**

** "K-Kagome!" Shippo gasped as he leaped into my arms.**

** I held him protectively.**

** This can **_**not **_**be happening!**

** Not Shippo!**

** Not Inuyasha! **

** Inuyasha looked at me, again, that odd protective look crossed his face.**

** "Kagome! Shippo!" Mom cried as she wrapped us in her arms. "Not you two! No!"**

** I sobbed, too, because I knew that Mom would see one of her children die, maybe even both, and so would I.**

** I couldn't stand the Capitol!**

** "I know, Mom." I choked, hugging her back.**

** Gramps and Sota soon joined the group hug.**

** Gramps offered me a strange purple jewel on a necklace. "It's the Jewel of Four Souls; it'll bring luck to its wearer. Be careful, Kagome, and go for the bow and arrows."**

** I nodded.**

** "I would offer Buyo to come, but he's just as useless as any other old house cat!" Sota joked through his sobs.**

** I grinned. "I'll miss you, little brother!"**

** A man peered in. "Time's almost up!"**

** I nodded. **

** "Kagome," Sota said suddenly, "you and Shippo should team up with Inuyasha! He's strong, and powerful, and half demon!"**

** I laughed. "We barely even know each other!"**

** "So?"**

** I sighed. "I'll try, I promise, Sota."**

** He smiled. "Thank you!"**

** "Time to go, guests!" The man called. He lead them out, and just like that, Shippo ****and I were on our own.**

** We cuddled on the couch until the man came back and said, "Your train's here."**

** We followed him to the huge, luxurious train.**

** Inuyasha was running to the dining cart and I was running to my room, and, somehow, he and I collided and shoved into the ground.**

** I blushed deeply when I realized how our lips had touched for a brief second.**

** Well, they were still touching.**

** He got up and blushed, too. "S-s-sorry, um, Kagome, right?"**

** I nodded. "Yeah."**

** He helped me up. "See you at dinner?"**

** I nodded again. "Okay."**

** I went into my room and breathed in a deep breath. My lips burned, but in a good way. Why did I feel like this? My heart was pounding as I walked to dinner, still in my schoolgirl uniform.**

** Inuyasha, however, changed into a red shirt and pants that was made from the cloth of the Fire Rat.**

** Shippo stayed in his uniform, Sango changed into a pink shirt with a green skirt and sandals, and Miroku changed into a purple and black monk's outfit.**

** Sango, Shippo, and I sat on one side with Inuyasha and Miroku on the other and Effie and Mushin on the ends of the table.**

** Conversation was brief, until Effie left and Mushin somehow insulted Inuyasha and Miroku.**

** "Say you're sorry!" Inuyasha growled, holding the plump old man up by his throat.**

** "I'm sorry!" Mushin gasped.**

** "You'd better sober up before the Games or else!" Miroku warned.**

** Kirara hopped onto Sango's lap. **

** I pet the small cat.**

** "Okay, okay, I will!" Mushin croaked.**

** "Promise!" Inuyasha snarled. "Our lives are worth more than anything and I wanna make sure we have a good mentor! Or at least one better than you!"**

** He let the old man slide down.**

** "Okay, I promise! I'll become sober, a-a-and we can t-t-talk this out!"**

** I looked at the old man. "What're they planning this year?**

** "I can't tell y-" I glared at him angrily.**

** "The five Tributes from each district are a team; they must work together and win together!"**

** "I gotta team up with **_**them**_**!" Inuyasha gasped.**

** "Hey!" I growled.**

** "Uh-I meant, everyone else!" He gulped.**

** "Yes, if you wanna live!"**

** "This could work..." I grinned. "An archer, swordsman, magic guy, a magic fox, and a master boomarang user with a cool demon cat!"**

** Inuyasha caught my idea. "Oooh I get it! You're a genius!"**

** I blushed a little, recalling earlier.**

** Effie walked in. "I'm back!"**

** I looked at the other four. The perfect team... I got up and walked back to my room. "Night, guys!"**

** Shippo followed and we soon found ourselves passed out in the nice warm beds.**


End file.
